


come through like the sweetener you are.

by paleromantic, tylerscreamingintothevoid



Series: sweet like sugar. [2]
Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: F/M, Kissing, They argue, aaron is a dumbass but he loves his girlfriend so much, but there's a happy ending, katelyn is totally taller than aaron btw, more greaser au!!!!, slight angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-03
Updated: 2018-09-03
Packaged: 2019-07-06 05:00:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15879060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paleromantic/pseuds/paleromantic, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tylerscreamingintothevoid/pseuds/tylerscreamingintothevoid
Summary: She held onto his hips. "Treat me like I mean something to you when your friends are there."He nodded, kissing her cheek lightly and taking her hand. "I will."(Aaron is dumb, but he's trying.)





	come through like the sweetener you are.

**Author's Note:**

> A part 2! I hope y'all enjoy this.

"You dip fries in your milkshakes? That's disgusting, Aar." Nicky's nose crinkled in disgust, and Aaron rolled his eyes, shoving the vanilla coated fries into his mouth and chewing slowly.

"It's good, dude, you should try it." He tightened his arm around Katelyn and dipped another one, eating it in two bites.

Katelyn chuckled, grabbing one of the fries and dipping it before eating it. "I introduced him to it," she said with a smirk.

Aaron grinned and then pushed the plate towards her, offering her half of his. Nicky fake gagged, and then laughed.

"Oh, young love."

Aaron gave him the middle finger and kept eating. "Jealous, Hemmick?"

Nicky huffed. "I have a secret admirer, I'll have you know. Left a note in my locker and all."

Neil raised an eyebrow and leaned forward, drawing Andrew’s attention towards the conversation. "Handwritten? I could find them for you, if you wanted."

Katelyn chimed in, earning a look from everyone at the table. "What kind of note?"

Nicky beamed at her, before dramatically putting a hand to his chest. "A love note, Katie! It's so romantic..."

Katelyn smiled. "That's so sweet, maybe they’ll come forward about it?"

Nicky laughed, and the conversation changed topic, until it was interrupted by the arrival of a man Katelyn didn’t recognise. "Hey gang.”

Seth Gordon had been an almost regular in Andrew’s gang by association, but he had been busy lately with the most recent of his girlfriends. He raised an eyebrow as his gaze landed on Katelyn, and she shrank into Aaron’s embrace. "Who's in my seat?"

Nicky smirked. "Aaron's gal, Katelyn. Katie this is Seth. He's an asshole."

Aaron dropped his arm from around her and reached for his drink. "Get a chair, Gordon, she ain't moving."

Seth shrugged. "No need to be a dick about it," he said, heading to grab a stool. It screeched against the linoleum and he dropped into it, making it groan.

Aaron smirked at Katelyn and then took a sip of his milkshake. Across the table, Andrew picked up his napkin and began to tear it into small, methodical pieces. "Where've you been, Gordon?"

"Got a girl too, Minyard.” Seth crossed his arms and then smirked. “Real nice girl, puts out too.”

Neil grimaced and Nicky pulled a face, but Katelyn smiled, ignoring him. "It's nice to meet you, Seth."

Eager to move along the conversation, Nicky smiled and gestured towards Aaron. "As you can see, she's outta his league."

"Don't be silly, Nick," she said, leaning in to kiss Aaron's cheek, causing him to shrug her off. "I'll be back in a minute. Gotta use the ladies' room."

Aaron nodded and smiled, squeezing her hand and letting her out, before sitting back down. Nicky made a whip noise and smirked, and he flipped him off again. "Just cause all of you guys are lonely, don't mean you can laugh at me."

Seth glanced after her and then back to the table. "Why do you let her sit with us anyway? She’s just a dumb girl, dude. What if I brought Allison in and replaced Drew?"

Aaron snorted. "As if you could move Andrew. We'd all go with him, dumbass. And you wouldn't bring her anyway."

"What if I did though? She'd have to sit on my lap, huh?"

Aaron rolled his eyes and sat up straighter. "Yeah, she would."  

"Not like she'd complain, eh?" Neil made a disgusted noise, and Andrew glanced up at him.

Sensing the mood, Kevin got up, accidentally bumping into the table and making the drinks almost spill. "Gotta go bathroom too, actually."

As Kevin left, Seth got up and followed, clearly finished with the conversation. He and Kevin had always gotten on the best in the group anyway.

Andrew groaned. "Is there a party going on in the bathroom we're not aware of?"

Seth grabbed Kevin's arm as they both approached the bathroom doors, one for the men's and one for the women's.

"Kev."

Kevin frowned, and stopped. "What?"

"This isn't fair, you know that right? Your girl, my girl- they've never been invited to sit with us. Why is she... I mean, you let her take my seat, dude. And she's just some dumb broad."

Kevin shrugged. "Andrew said she could, man. So she’s here."

" _Andrew_ said to?" Seth sounded disbelieving.

"Yeah, Andrew, Aaron and Neil brought her. She’s here to stay, dude. They like her, she’s pretty nice."

"So she's going to be coming to poker nights too? When we go out and get wasted? She's our new fuckin musketeer? Aaron probably just wants to fuck her and that's that."

"I don’t know man, maybe." Kevin rolled his eyes and then pulled his arm out of Seth’s grip. "Are we gonna piss or what?"

"Fine, whatever."

 

**************************************

 

Katelyn came out soon after, her nose freshy powdered and a new spray of perfume. Aaron smiled when he saw her, and moved over to let her in. She smiled tightly at him and slid into the seat, letting the story Nicky was telling about his secret admirer wash over her.

Aaron raised an eyebrow at how distant she was being, so she smiled softly at him putting out her hand to be held. He shrugged it off, and then raised his arm for her to sit against him instead. He didn't want to be the laughing stock of the group.

She looked at him a little funny before looking down at the table.

"You okay, Katie?" Neil smiled softly, sitting beside Andrew and stealing his fries when he thought he didn’t notice. Andrew looked over, raising an eyebrow before letting his gaze slide over to rest on the gap between her and Aaron. She moved closer to make it less noticeable, and he stared at her flatly before turning his attention to steal his fries back from Neil.

Katelyn smiled at them both and nodded. "Yep! Of course I am."

Aaron smiled and wrapped his arm around her, and the conversation continued as normal.

 

* * * * * * * * * * *

 

"No, Aaron, I-" she grumbled, pushing Aaron's face away from her neck, "No, okay? I don't want to kiss you right now."

"What? Baby, why not?" Aaron pulled back and frowned, the streetlamp catching the gold in his hair and the line of his jaw. He looked gorgeous, but Katelyn was mad. She could kiss him later. She pushed herself up and opened the car door, stepping out into the cool evening air by the side of the road.

She grabbed her jacket and pulled it on, hugging herself.

Aaron got out after her, walking around to stand by the front of the car, the same frown marring his handsome features. "Kate?"

Katelyn sighed. "No, nothing, forget it. Today was nice, Aar, thanks for letting me hang out with your friends, but it's getting late. I- I'll walk the way home," she said, making her way from the grassy patch Aaron had stopped his car at to go to the main road.

Aaron frowned and reached out to grab her jacket. "Fuck no, at least let me walk you home."

"No, Aaron, I don't want you to. I'll just see you tomorrow, okay?"

"Katelyn-" He cut himself off and then gritted his teeth. "I want to help, dammit."

"Tell your friends to stop being assholes about me, then," she huffed.  

"What?" Aaron frowned. "What did they say?"

"I heard them, heard them saying I'm just a dumb broad. That you just wanna fuck me? That’s real nice, Aaron.”

Aaron stared dumbly at her, and then opened his mouth, shutting it again. "You think I just want to fuck you? Kate-”

"Your friends sure do, so now I'm not too sure."

Aaron looked hurt. "What friends? Seth? He's not my fucking friend, Kate."

"Seth, but Kevin agreed. Have you all been talking about me?" She crossed her arms and waited him out.

"No we fucking haven't, Kate. Seth is an asshole, that’s all."

"Then why won't you hold my hand in front of them? Why don't you want to be affectionate with me? Are you... embarrassed?"

Aaron swallowed, and then scratched his neck. "Babe, they love to rip on guys who act like that after getting a girl."

"So you _are_ embarrassed of me," she huffed and looked away, "I didn't realise I was dating a child..."

"I'm not a child."

"Then act like an adult, Aaron."

"What do you want me to do?" Aaron frowned, and then reached out to touch her arm.

She shrugged. "Just don't treat me like eye candy when I'm around your friends. Treat me like I'm your girlfriend."

"You are my girlfriend!"

"Then _act like it_."

Aaron nodded, and then bit his lip. "Can I kiss you now?"

Katelyn sighed. "Promise me you care about me."

"Of course I care, you-" He blushed and then groaned. "I liked you for months, before I tried to ask you out."

"I liked you too. Okay, you can kiss me, you gentleman."

Aaron laughed, and then kissed her, putting a hand on each side of her neck.

She smiled into the kiss. Aaron's lips were soft, gentle, everythig she hadn't expected from the rough-seeming kid.

She held onto his hips. "Treat me like I mean something to you when your friends are there."

He nodded, kissing her cheek lightly and taking her hand. "I will."

Regardless of his promise, Katelyn didn't expect much. The Minyards were an emotionally constipated sort at the best of times, so any progress would probably be slow. Still, she hoped for the best, and she was sure that Aaron was worth it.

 

***************************************

 

Andrew told her that they'd all be hanging at the bar on Friday night. It was a shock, Andrew initiating any contact with her at all, so it was no wonder that she had accepted. Somewhat reluctantly, having never been somewhere like that with Aaron before, she said she would meet them at seven o'clock sharp.

At quarter past seven Katelyn finally saw them roll in, all piled in Kevin's old car. She tugged her sleeves down and rubbed her thighs nervously when she saw Seth in the back seat.

Nicky smiled at her as they started to get out of the car, waving cheerfully. "Hey Kate!"

Neil gave her a two fingered salute, as usual, and Andrew simply stared at her for a few seconds before dragging his friend off for a cigarette. What she didn't expect, though, was for Aaron to walk over to her immediately, holding out his hand.

"Hey, babe."

Katelyn titled her head slightly and gave a smile, reaching out. "Hiya. Little late, guys. No biggie though, thanks for having me."

Seth grumbled something and headed inside, more pissed off than usual. It made Nicky grin wider, and he winked conspiratorially at Katelyn.

"Seth and Aaron had a fight."

"Huh? They did?" She looked back at her boyfriend. "You did?"

Aaron reddened slightly and smiled sheepishly, dropping a quick kiss on her cheek. "He's an asshole."

She smiled and squeezed his hand. "Wanna walk me in, babe?"

"Sure." He tangled their fingers together more and walked her inside, waiting for Andrew to order drinks as he usually did. When he returned, he placed the usual orders on the table, including a pretty cocktail for Katelyn, and a glass of soda for Kevin.

Kevin rolled his eyes when Nicky offered to spike it for him, and turned him down, taking a sip of it. "I'm driving, dude."

Katelyn stirred her drink. "Thanks, but I'm driving too. You saw my car out front, right?"

Aaron swore, having not thought to ask. He paused, before passing his shot off to Andrew, who drank it. "I can drive you, babe, no worries.”

This caused a couple of people to look at him oddly, but he ignored them. Aaron was usually one of the most eager of them to get drunk on their little trips, after all.

"Aar, you don't have to- you can take a few drinks with-"

"Nah, s'fine. Enjoy your drink, yeah?" Aaron's lips twitched upwards and he squeezed her hand, taking the leftover of Kevin’s soda in the can and drinking it.

She went a light shade of pink and sipped the cocktail Andrew had picked out, humming pleasantly at the taste. Seth made a noise of disapproval and Nicky elbowed him in the ribs.

Aaron went back to the bar, coming back with his own soda and sipping it every so often, obviously trying to be more physically affectionate than he used to be. Katelyn kept looking him over, unable to help the smile that kept tugging at her lips. He'd put effort into looking nice- collar popped low enough to show his thick neck, loose shirt showing off his collarbone. And he'd used cologne.

She leaned in to kiss his cheek. "You're a star, Aaron."

Aaron blushed, before grinning a little. "Yeah?"

"Mmhm."

He chuckled and put his glass down, kissing her quickly, making a small surprised noise at the taste of the cocktail. She left her hand on his thigh, scratching at the taut denim with her sharp nails.

Aaron kissed her breathless, before pulling back to finish off his drink. Nicky wolf-whistled, and Andrew and Neil got up together to get some fresh air. Aaron watched them, looking distinctly uncomfortable, clearly still thinking about what Katelyn had implied about them.

She squeezed his thigh cautiously. "You alright?"

He made a vague noise, before looking back at her. "Yeah, I just... Josten? _Really_?"

"He's not that bad looking." Katelyn shrugged. "You're better, course, but he's not that bad baby."

Aaron made a face. "Well you're much better than him."

She scoffed. "Of course I am. I'm a knockout, sugar."

"Yeah you are." He grinned and kissed her cheek again.

The evening wound down eventually, and Aaron threw money up on the table, to cover both him and Katelyn's drinks. "Do you want to go home now?"

She was slightly tipsy- enough to be noticeable, but nowhere near being unable to string together a train of thought.

"Mm! Sure, you're driving right baby?"

Aaron nodded and got up, helping her off her stool and giving her his jacket, which was still warm from wearing it. "Sure am, doll."

She snuggled into it as she headed out into the cold night air. "Brr. The others left already?"

"Kevin is taking them home, yeah." Aaron chuckled, tugging her into a kiss and backing her up against the car. "Is that a new skirt?"

She giggled and put her hands up on his chest. "Yeah! Yeah, the girls said it suited me..."

"They were right, babe." His hands skimmed the hem of it, before he brought them up to rest on her waist. He kissed her again, deeply before stealing the keys from her bag, dangling them in her face with a grin before opening the door for her.

She flopped inside, stretching out against the leather fabric of the seat before the door was closed again and reaching for her seatbelt, tagging it across her chest. Aaron sat in, starting the car and letting it heat up before he started driving, letting his hand rest palm up for her to take.

She grabbed it and smiled. "You're the best, Aar," she mumbled, "I love you."

Aaron swerved when he heard the words out loud. He blushed as he quickly regained control of the car, gripping her hand tight.

"I love you too, Kate. You’re pretty tipsy, babe."

When they pulled up outside Katelyn's, she looked out the car as she fumbled for the door handle. "We should- you should stay over."

"You want me to stay over?"

Aaron had only spent the night once before, so that was a shock to him.

"Yeah. We can cuddle in bed, I'll get changed into my PJs and it'll be great... my parents are out, too."

Aaron knew she hadn't meant it that way, but he couldn't help himself from taking it in that way at least slightly. He chuckled, and then nodded, kissing her fingers. "Sure thing, babe."

She pushed the house keys into his hands, letting him take the lead. He pulled into the driveway, walking her to the door and unlocking it.

Before they went upstairs, he gave her a glass of water to drink, hoping that it would help her to sober up easier. After that, he helped her to shimmy out of her clothes and change into softer pyjamas, before stripping himself and climbing under the blankets.

Katelyn brought cold hands to his warm exposed stomach. "You're so hot babe... literally."

Aaron hissed at how cold she was, before laughing and pulling her closer, warming her hands up. "I try my best, Kate."

She slid her hands down to his hips and buried her face in the crook of his neck, leaving a sleepy kiss there. "Sleep tight, lover boy..."

"Night, babe." He kissed her hair, smiling and tugging the duvet over her more. The smell of her shampoo eased him to sleep, and he slept better than he had in a long time.


End file.
